birdsofdestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of BB, JJ, and Baby (TV Show)
Plot In the FNAF universe, BB and JJ go on adventures with baby Characters (In Order) * BB (Ep.1A) * JJ (Ep.1A) * Baby (Ep.1A) * Golden Freddy (Ep.1A) * Endo Skeleton (Ep.1A) * Electrobab (Ep.1B) * Bidybab (Ep.1B) * Chica (Ep.2A) * Toy Chica (Ep.2B) * Helpy (Ep.3A) * Phantom Freddy (Ep.5A) * Phantom Chica (Ep.5A) * Phantom Foxy (Ep.5A) * Phantom Mangle (Ep.5A) * Withered Freddy (Ep.5B) * Withered Bonnie (Ep.5B) * Withered Chica (Ep.5B) * Withered Foxy (Ep.5B) * Phantom Puppet (Ep.6A) * Foxy (Ep.6B) * Fredbear (Ep.7A) * Nightmare Freddy (Ep.7A) * Nightmare Bonnie (Ep.7A) * Nightmare Chica (Ep.7A) * Nightmare Foxy (Ep.7A) * Nightmare Mangle (Ep.7A) * Nightmare Puppet (Ep.7A) * Plush Trap (Ep.7A) * Ballora (Ep.8A) * Funtime Freddy (Ep.8A) * Funtime Chica (Ep.8A) * Funtime Foxy (Ep.8A) * Bon Bon (Ep.8A) * Bonnet (Ep.8A) * Yenndo (Ep.8A) * Lolbit (Ep.8A) * Freddles (Ep.8B) * Phantom BB (Ep.9A) * Bucket Bob (Ep.9B) * Mr. Can Do (Ep.9B) * Mr. Hugs (Ep.9B) * No. 1 Crate (Ep.9B) * Pan Stan (Ep.9B) * Mangle (Ep.10B) * Xangle (Ep.10B) * Chipper (Ep.11A) * Music Man (Ep.11B) * Toy Freddy (Ep.12A) * Toy Bonnie (Ep.12A) * Nightmare BB (Ep.12B) * Puppet (S2 - Ep.1) * Nedd Bear (S2 - Ep.3A) * Mr. Hippo (S2 - Ep.3A) * Pigpatch (S2 - Ep.3A) * Happy Frog (S2 - Ep.3A) * Orville Elephant (S2 - Ep.3A) * Springtrap (S2 - Ep.3B) * El Chip (S2 - Ep.4A) * Mini-Reena (S2 - Ep.4B) * Molten Freddy (S2 - Ep.5A) * Scrap Trap (S2 - Ep.5A) * Lefty (S2 - Ep.5A) * Scrap Baby (S2 - Ep.5A) * White Rabbit (S2 - Ep.6A) * Dee Dee (S2 - Ep.6B) * Nightmare Fredbear (S2 - Ep.7A) * Nightmare (S2 - Ep.7A) * Endo 01 (S2 - Ep.7B) * Endo 02 (S2 - Ep.7B) * Mini Endo (S2 - Ep.7B) * The Paper Pals (S2 - Ep.9B) * Old Man Consequences (S2 - Ep.10) * Prototype (S2 - Ep.12A) * Bubba (S2 - Ep.12B) * Porkpatch (S2 - Ep.12B) * Seagoon (S2 - Ep.12B) * Bouncer (S2 - Ep.12B) * Over clock (S2 - Ep.12B) * Eyesore (S2 - Ep.12B) * Souldozer (S2 - Ep.12B) * Colossol (S2 - Ep.12B) * Tyke (S3 - Ep.1A) * Redbear * Astro Freddy * Candy Cadet * Spring Bonnie * Brow Boy * Totemole * Half Bake * Bouncepot * Mad Jack * Bear Trap * Dog Fight * Crab Apple * Flan * Gearrats * Mechrab * Golden Golem * Chica's Magic Rainbow Episodes Season 1 * Ep.1A - Pilot (Plot: BB and JJ move into the fnaf universe and BB with JJ help baby learn the daily life the world has too have. Then BB and JJ want help by stopping golden freddy's endo skeleton army from taking over so baby defends them) * Ep.1B - Itty Bitty Problemo (Plot: Baby hangs out with BB and JJ then baby takes a nap. While sleeping a group of electrobab's take apart baby and BB + JJ must help baby stop the electrobab's, after defeated the electrobab's turn into bidybab's and will help baby for now on) * Ep.2A - Freak Fusion (Plot: Baby wishes she was a normal person and finds a spring lock suit to make her normal but feels nervous about it. Then a ride malfunctions and starts rolling into the lighting pole so baby must save them from the disaster) * Ep.2B - Schooled (Plot: BB and JJ takes Baby to high school and while there Chica + Toy chica make baby uncomfortable so she must make them not mean) * Ep.3A - One Tiny Brat (Plot: While at school, baby gets annoyed with a kid named helpy and must handle going to the prom night with him) * Ep.3B - Entering a Brawl (Plot: BB, JJ, and Baby have a snow ball fight when golden freddy's army challenge them to a snow ball fight) * Ep.4A - Hear me this (Plot: Baby wants her ears pierced but must save money while getting them) * Ep.4B - Pimp My Car (Plot: BB is sad that he can't ride a car so baby must make a car to let BB ride) * Ep.5A - Machine Party (Plot: BB, JJ, and Baby have a party but some phantoms are invading the party so they must those ghosts) * Ep.5B - Speak This To Me (Plot: Baby goes on a trip to china and fights the withered animatronics but finds out her voice isn't working when talking to BB and JJ and later on the withered animatronics return from china to battle at baby's town so she must stop them again while getting her voice to work) * Ep.6A - Check This Out (Plot: Baby gets blinded by a fog and can't seem to fight "the phantom puppet" so BB and JJ must stop him) * Ep.6B - Beauty's Diet (Plot: Baby makes herself clean and fancy which makes Chica and Toy Chica jealous so they tell foxy to make her dirty) * Ep.7A - Freakier Fusion (Plot: Baby wishes she can visit Fredbear's Dinner but he won't let her visit so she gets her spring lock suit to enter the place but suddenly her suit lock suit malfunctions and she must fight off the nightmare animatronics. After fighting them she doesn't wanna visit the diner anymore cause of the destruction) * Ep.7B - Help Is On The Way (Plot: JJ needs help from baby and starts getting annoying by her) * Ep.8A - What a Funtime (Plot: BB and JJ are busy with some stuff and Baby wants to play with them, then she builds up some robots "Ballora, Funtime Freddy, Funtime Chica, Funtime Foxy, Bon Bon, Bonnet, Yennedo, and Lolbit" but they start causing problems with the other animatronics so they must help out baby with the situation Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie are causing) * Ep.8B - Teddybear Takecare (Plot: Baby must take care of Freddy's freddles while going shopping and it's starting to tire her out) * Ep.9A - Robotic Hostile (Plot: Baby is now enter a growth age and starts growing size and BB + JJ must stop Phantom BB's plan) * Ep.9B - Takedown Throwdown (Plot: Baby, BB, and JJ join the football team but must face off the trash gang) * Ep.10A - Dressing Killer (Plot: Baby goes shopping and finds some cool jewel dresses but Chica and Toy Chica have used some powerful suits to make them unstoppable and Baby must gets those suits off) * Ep.10B - Lady's Hero (Plot: JJ builds a robot called mangle and will help out around any problem including the robotic xangle) * Ep.11A - Dreams Believe (Plot: Baby gets hypnotized by a dream and must escape the dream world from Chipper) * Ep.11B - Pain Feelings (Plot: Baby gets so pain from her body and must figure a way to stop getting pain and fight off the music man) * Ep.12A - Fan Girly (Plot: Baby goes into a robot convention and gets into a competition with Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie) * Ep.12B - Helpy's Game (Plot: Helpy gets revenge from Baby and makes a animatronic called nightmare BB and BB must save JJ and Baby from the animatronic) * Ep.13 - Wonderful World out there (Plot: Baby, JJ, and BB go to a amusement park but Baby finds problems and wants to fix them all to make it a wonderful place) Season 2 * Ep.1 - Holiday Horror (Plot: It's the holiday season and Baby is being controlled by a puppet so he can be on to the list. It's up to BB and JJ to stop him) * Ep.2A - Film Paranoia (Plot: BB gets paranoid that baby may do something bad when JJ is going to the movies with BB) * Ep.2B - Humiliation Trick (Plot: Chica and Toy Chica black mail Baby that she will be humiliation by the week progress so Baby must stop being humiliation by doing lies) * Ep.3A - Super Balloons (Plot: BB gets to have a jet force job by the Mediocre Melodies Animatronics and baby thinks it's a trap) * Ep.3B - Minds over Matter (Plot: Baby keeps getting defeated by springtrap and must find a solution so she can not be obsolete) * Ep.4A - Hard Heart (Plot: Baby gets obsessed with El Chip and BB + JJ must make baby stop being so obsessed) * Ep.4B - Mini Time (Plot: Ballora has some children called mini-reena's and they are getting dumb by the minute so BB, JJ, and Baby must make them smart) * Ep.5A - Controllable Control (Plot: Baby gets captured by Molten Freddy, Scrap Trap and Lefty and turns into Scrap Baby, so BB, JJ, Ballora, Funtime Freddy, Funtime Chica, Funtime Foxy, Bon Bon, Bonnet, Yennedo, Lolbit, and the minireena's must stop them and save baby) * Ep.5B - PJ Party Planing (Plot: Chica and Toy Chica invite baby to a PJ party and must make sure it's not bad) * Ep.6A - Master of Dance (Plot: Helpy disguises himself as the white rabbit to dance with baby for a party) * Ep.6B - World's Around (Plot: Dee dee hides Baby's robot parts around the world and BB + JJ must put them back together) * Ep.7A - Droid-Polcapyse (Plot: Fredbear has returned as nightmare fredbear along with an ally "Nightmare") * Ep.7B - Endo Fight (Plot: A bunch of endo skeleton children have arrived and are here to fight so Baby, JJ, and BB decided to duel) * Ep.8B - Plant Pads (Plot: Baby installs a treehouse but may people raid the area and baby must get the people out of her treehouse) * Ep.9A - Victims of the Past (Plot: Baby's rivals from the past have gotten revenge and must be stopped) * Ep.9B - Blueprint Designs (Plot: Helpy's finds some paper pals of Freddy, Bonnie, and BB. He decides those paper pals should steal the blueprints baby has created) * Ep.10 - Entering The Reverse - TV Special (Plot: The world gets reversed and everything is chaotic, the world is held by old man consequences and baby along with her friends must defeat the villain and restore piece) * Ep.11A - Robo Style (Plot: Baby gets jealous of chica and toy chica's dresses and helpy gives her a cool design for her but gets double crossed by the withered animatronics) * Ep.11B - BB's Balloon Adventure (Plot: BB goes on an adventure to save JJ) * Ep.12A - Around the Toys (Plot: A guy named prototype is hosting a toy place and Baby must find BB from the toys) * Ep.12B - Attack of the Titamals (Plot: A bunch of titan animals called Bubba, Porkpatch, Seagoon, Colossol, Bouncer, Over clock, Eyesore, and Souldozer have invaded the fnaf town and Baby must create her own titan to smash them out of town) Season 3 * Ep.1A - Idol Teen (Plot: A bunch of beavers worship Baby and she feels like it's not great to be queen) * Ep.1B - Operation: Rescue (Plot: BB gets trapped in a rocket ship and baby must rescue him) * Ep.2A - To Be or Not (Plot: Baby joins a drama club that is hosted by a redbear and might cause problems) * Ep.2B - Isle Trapped (Plot: Baby, BB, and JJ get trapped on a island and must get batteries for Baby) * Ep.3A - Asteroid Conquest (Plot: Baby, BB, and JJ can't see how to play a board game and suddenly Astro freddy tells the group to go to space and stop some asteroids * Ep.3B - Getting to the other side (Plot: Baby gets trapped in a mirror and must figure out how to commentate the other side) * Ep.4A - Weapons of Kindness (Plot: Baby falls in love with the candy cadet robot but he keeps worrying about candy than her and she must help him out) * Ep.4B - No Places than Home (Plot: Baby decides she doesn't want to be at school so spring bonnie teaches her) * Ep.5A - Caught the Act (Plot: BB makes a friend named Brow Boy but is always busy with things so hopefully JJ helps him out) * Ep.5B - Chop Chop Crazy (Plot: A bunch of Totemoles have invaded the forest and Baby with the gang must find a axe to chop them down) * Ep.6A - Glitches Glitches (Plot: BB, JJ, and Baby get teleported into a video game and find some glitchy baddies that are causing problems with the technical system) * Ep.6B - Happy Sad Day (Plot: It's JJ's birthday and a birthday cake named Half Bake is crying cause he wants a great birthday ever. So baby, bb, and jj must find the best supply for his birthday) * Ep.7A - The Stinky, Smelly, Plant (Plot: Helpy creates a bad plant called bouncepot thats stinking the house where baby, bb, and jj live and they must make the plant smell good and not bad) * Ep.7B - Carnival Spooks (Plot: Brow Boy makes a circus show that features a jack in the box called Mad Jack which is making Baby scared of him) * Ep.8A - Bear Catching (Plot: It's april fools day and chica is setting bear traps all around the school and BB must dodge them all) * Ep.8B - Old School Slice (Plot: Freddy opens his pizzeria and wants a show with baby, bb, and jj) * Ep.9A - Pet Trouble (Plot: BB, JJ, and Baby battle with some dog fights and have to get to school on time) * Ep.9B - Pinching Prize (Plot: A lot of crab apples host a beach prize somewhere in the sand and BB, JJ, + Baby have to find it first by themself) * Ep.10A - Stench Stretch (Plot: Baby gets trapped in a Flan and BB + JJ gotta find a shovel to rescue here) * Ep.10B - Earth's Day (Plot: It's earth day and Baby must clean the dump along with BB and JJ) * Ep.11A - Mine Game (Plot: Baby, BB, and JJ go to the caves and must go threw a quest with some gearrats) * Ep.11B - Sizzle Slidders (Plot: JJ keeps on getting clumsy and builds some mechrabs so she can be protected 24/7) * Ep.12A - Golden Kicks (Plot: Baby, BB, and JJ go to china again and find some golden golems that have token over the china empire * Ep.12B - Tick Tack Doom (Plot: It's game day and BB must statch a bunch of blocks without making them fall) * Ep.13A - Vengeance's of the Fun (Plot: Chica's Magic Rainbow turned baby's friends into enemies and baby must turn them good) Others * Circus Baby: The Battle Angel - TV Movie Category:Playlists